Kissed a Girl
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: My version of next week's Glee. Blaine kissing Rachel and a bit of karaoke...Blaine does love Katy Perry, right? Klaine


**So in the new Glee preview for next week (oh please, I wish it was already next Tuesday!) I noticed that when Blaine falls over, he has a mic. That means one thing: Karaoke! And I just thought…if it was after the kiss, "Kissed a Girl" would be an obvious choice, sing Blaine loves Miss Katy Perry.**

**And here you are. It actually went a lot longer than I thought it would go.**

**GLEE**

"Ok who wants to do some karaoke! Wooo!" Rachel giggled and grabbed a mic from the stand.

"I totally do!" laughed Blaine as he got to his feet, stumbled a bit and laughing some more. Kurt reached up to steady a leg, then went back to stewing. That kiss with Rachel, while yes, for a game of spin the bottle, was still replaying in his mind.

How was it possible that Blaine looked like he was _into _kissing Rachel? Kurt was sure he hadn't when he kissed Brittany.

All the other members of New Directions were laying haphazardly on all surfaces. Artie was sprawled on a couch, leaning into Brittany (still not wearing a shirt), his wheel chair forgotten. Tina and Mike were giggling in a lazy boy chair and Kurt was still on the ground, arms and legs crossed as he glared at Blaine's back.

And then the most horrible thing happened.

"You should sing this," giggled Rachel, pointing to a CD she had in her hand. "I'll back you up."

"Katy's a genius," Blaine agreed, his words slurring. Rachel giggled and inserted the disc in the karaoke machine.

The pop beat started and before Kurt even realized what was happening, Blaine was singing into the mic. Even piss drunk, he sounded amazing.

"This was never the way I planned, not my intention. I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion."

Kurt's mouth fell open with an audible click. Rachel giggled into the mic in her own hand, the breathy sound rebounding in the speakers. A few of the guys were whooping with Blaine's sound choice.

Kurt wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"It's not what I'm used to," sang Blaine, winking at Kurt, who turned beat read. "Just wanna try you on. I'm curious for you caught my attention." Blaine turned to Rachel, sloppily poking her chest and smiling.

"I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick," belted out Blaine trying to grab the mic stand in front of him and failing. "I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it." Blaine leaned over, his eyes on Kurt and did one of those flirty winks in his direction. One that sober Blaine would probably never do.

"It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight," sang Blaine, his voice cracking on the high note. He was laughing a little bit too much now. "I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked woah!" Blaine was falling back off the small karaoke platform.

He tumbled on to his back, bursting into giggles. The music continued on with no words, only Rachel's laughs in the speaker. Blaine rolled on his stomach and spoke into the mic, his voice rough and slurred. "Hudson, we have a problem." Everyone howled with laughter.

"Oh my _god_," moaned Kurt, putting his head into his hands.

"What's the matter, Kurt?" Blaine was suddenly next to him, his arm slung over his shoulder and much too close.

"You're drunk as a skunk, Blaine," said Kurt icily. Kurt had only one cup of beer tonight. He didn't want a repeat of last year, with Bambi's mom.

"So?" giggled Blaine. He was handing the mic to Tina who was taking the stage with Rachel. "I have to get courage some how, even if it's liquid courage."

"What do you mean, courage?" asked Kurt slowly.

"This of course," said Blaine. Then he was leaning in, his mouth clumsily pressed to Kurt's, their lips moving in sync.

For one moment, it was perfect. Then, Kurt remember, Blaine was drunk.

Kurt was away from Blaine's lips, Blaine's perfect, _perfect _lips, in an instant. His hand came up of his own accord and he was slapping the other boy. Not too hard. Just enough.

"Wha?" said Blaine, shocked.

"Blaine Anderson, if you think that I'm going to let you kiss me when you're drunk like this you have another thing coming to you," said Kurt fiercely. "Get some real courage. Lindsey Lohan could buy the kind of courage you're on tonight. It doesn't take much."

Kurt gracefully rose to his feet and stomped away, his face and ears burning. He ran up the stairs and opened Rachel's room, shutting the door behind him. He collapsed in the too-frilly bed and screamed into a pillow.

Finally, the boy of his dreams kisses him and he can't even enjoy it.

Kurt screams louder.

…..

Before he really knows it, Kurt's waking up. He hadn't even realized he was asleep. He's still on his stomach, his cheek resting on one of Rachel's pink pillows. He rolls over and winces. He never sleeps on his stomach. It's uncomfortable.

He sits up and moves his neck around, making sure there are no sore spots. Except for a slight headache, he's ok.

Kurt makes his way down the stairs quietly and slowly. He peers over the banister. He's not too surprised at the sight in front of him. All the Glee members are resting on random pieces of furniture, or the floor in many cases.

His eyes go to Blaine first. He's on the floor, with a pillow from the couch. His mouth hangs open and Kurt can hear the distinctive soft snore of his. Nothing like the loud and slightly obnoxious snore Sam has on him.

Kurt bypasses all the bodies and goes to the kitchen. He needs coffee and he's sure that the rest of New Directions needs it, too.

After the coffee was made, Kurt sat at the kitchen table, sipping his own cup and thinking of the previous night. Blaine kissing him. Blaine kissing Rachel.

Ugh. Kurt wanted to sponge the latter memory from his mind, please.

"Ugh, my head."

Kurt looked up, jumping a bit. Blaine was walking into the kitchen, straight to the coffee pot.

"Headache?" asked Kurt dryly.

"It feels like two boxers keep repeatable punching me in the head," groaned Blaine, sinking into the chair next to Kurt, sipping the coffee. "Ahhhh," said Blaine, sniffing in the aroma.

"That's why you get for partying like Kesha," said Kurt.

Blaine didn't answer. He just kept downing the coffee.

"Blaine…." Kurt began.

"Hmm?" said Blaine, still not looking at him.

"Do you…." Kurt tried to find a way to phrase this. "Do you remember anything from last night?" he finally asked.

"Ugh, it hurts to remember," groaned Blaine. "I think I remember kissing Rachel." He shakes his head, then stops suddenly, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. Nausea, Kurt thinks. He remembers being there. "Such a mistake. Friends should never kiss friends, especially when one of those friends is gay and the other is so obviously female. But it was spin the bottle." Blaine sighs.

"Forget it, then," said Kurt, rising from his chair. He feels good to drive now, though his brain is still a little fuzzy. He wants to get the hell out of here. "I hope you had fun with your liquid courage last night, Blaine. It taught me that you can't practice what you preach."

"Kurt, what do you mean liquid -" Blaine looked up at Kurt and then he stopped. His eyes widened and he was suddenly on his feet. "Oh my god, I didn't. Please tell me I didn't."

"You didn't what?" asked Kurt.

"Kiss you. Oh my god, did I kiss you. I could have sworn that was just a dream." Blaine looked pale.

"Nope, sorry, it wasn't just a nightmare. It was real," said Kurt.

"Kurt I - I'm so sorry, I wasn't -"

"You were drunk."

Blaine winced. He reached up to his cheek. "That explains that pain," said Blaine.

Kurt couldn't take this. He started for the kitchen door, but a hand grabbed his. "Kurt, I'm so sorry for doing that. With your history of kissing, I never wanted to force anything on you -"

"Shut it, Blaine," said Kurt. "We can just pretend this never happened. Obviously, you wish it hadn't."

"Kurt is that -" Blaine groaned in frustration. "I wish it hadn't happened like that. I mean, I always thought that when we kissed it would be alone and not in front of a bunch of drunk people. And I always pictured myself fully sober and it totally didn't end with a slap, too."

"Wait - you _pictured _it?" said Kurt, turning to face Blaine.

"Well - yeah. Just because I'm not good at romance doesn't mean a guy can't dream," said Blaine awkwardly.

"But, but," said Kurt.

"Look, I wasn't lying when I said I needed the liquid courage," said Blaine sadly. "You're right. I can't practice what I preach sometimes. But with you, I just don't know how I should precede. I like you. I said I didn't want to mess this up, and it looks like I have." Blaine frowned.

"You're going to tell me right now that you would have never kissed me if you weren't drunk?" asked Kurt.

"I…I don't know," said Blaine helplessly. "I want to, but I was afraid you would turn me down. Or that we would be good for a while, but I would mess it up."

"Blaine, I'm going to say one thing to you right now, and if you can't do it, then I'm walking out of that door and nothing will be said about last night," said Kurt firmly. Blaine looked up, listening intently.

"Courage," said Kurt resolutely. "None of that liquid crap. I want real courage, right here and right now, Blaine."

Blaine blinked at Kurt a few times. He was either confused or thinking long and hard about his next move.

Then his hand was hesitantly placed on Kurt's waist, the other snaking up to grab a cheek firmly, but gently. Blaine's lips were on Kurt's again, but this time it was nothing sloppy about it. It was in control and gentle.

And sober. A little hungover, sure, but completely sober.

"How's that for courage," mumbled Blaine, his lips still resting on Kurt's.

"That's the Blaine I know," said Kurt in reply.

They were kissing again, Kurt's arms around Blaine's neck, pulling him close.

Then there was the loud sound of pounding feet and the horrible sound of retching from a few rooms over. Then a bunch of groans as people awoke to their headaches.

Kurt laughed into Blaine's lips. "I think we'll need more coffee."

**FIN**

**I hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
